chillfandomcom-20200216-history
Awakening: The New World
Overview 10 Years Ago, A Battle between Apallo the Hedgehog, his family and the evil Dr.Kintobot raged on. With the creation of Eclipse, Apallo's clone near the end of this. Due to some tickery from the doctor, Eclipse was forced to be put away in a capsule to slumber for years. With his children all grown up or just living live as a teenager, and the threat of the Kintobot over, Eclipse decided to rejoin his children, and start anew...but what he finds in the new world may change that for the worse. As Most of the crime was brought to a high with prosotutes, pimps, thugs and gangs even robotic crime origanizations. And also a new way of fighting. Eclipse must now find a new way of living in this new world while trying to save it. Main Theme Participants Apallo The Hedgehog Silver-and-jayla Involved Characters Eclipse The Hedgehog (ApalloTH) Maple the Hedgefox (ApalloTH) Jayla the Demon Hyrbid (Silver-and-jayla) Chase the Echidna Hedgehog (Silver-and-jayla) Opening Act: Awaken! Rise Up Eclipse! The Military Base Eclipse awakens to find himself in a new time. As he walks through the new Military base he is greeted by new and and familiar faces. Eclipse: -wakes up and finds his Capsule in a laboroty with people watching him- Jayla- *standing behind the people, taking small notes* Eclipse: -looks at Jayla and stares at her- Jayla- *looks up from taking notes, senses the feeling shes being looked at, and looks at Eclipse, before taking some more notes* Eclipse: -feels a little weak and his eyes slowly shut still focused on Jayla- Jayla- *jots down a few more notes before closing the notebook she was taking notes in, before having shoulder tapped* Chase- *the one who had tapped Jayla's shoulder* Seems he has awoken from his capsule.. Eclipse: -ignores the other researchers actions towards the liquids in the capsule and looks at jayla still feeling weak- Jayla- *looks over at Chase, nodding at him* You don't say *hint the sacassam in her voice* Chase- *goes silent* Eclipse: -the bubbles from the bottom of the capsule started to hit on his body feeling soft and soothing. Making him shut his eyes- Chase- *sees, and looks over at Jayla, not having any notebooks to note in* Jayla- *gives off a sigh, pulls out her notebook once again, taking small notes* ((this next part will just be a mental chat between Jayla and Eclipse, also go ahead and finish your transfers)) Eclipse: -eclipse then enterned her mind and set a mental cafe inside of it.- Jayla- {Hm? What..is going on?} Eclipse: Sit, -he said smiling at her- I..um... want to know who you are. Jayla- *she gavae off a confused look, but quickly dropped the look, giving off her normal calm look* Alright...*she sat where she was told to* Oh, you do? I am Jayla..Jayla the demon echidna hedgehog *her voice had a bit off a German accent to it* Eclipse: My Name is Eclipse the Hedgehog....and as you already know...im the result of a DNA Cloning of Apallo the Hedgehog. and....my creator activated a sleeper virus inside of me causing me to sleep for so long. Jayla- *nodds* I had heard that... Eclipse: Tell me...Jayla....are you a researcher here? Jayla- Well...Yes and No, I one of the soliders here as well, I do research as well Eclipse: A Soilder? You. Not a pretty woman like your self. Right? Jayla- *she blushes slightly at the comment* It is true though, I am a Soilder here.. Eclipse: Mhm.... You seem more of a researcher than fighter. But anyway. My link is weakening. Say...could you do me a favor? Jayla- Hm? Oh, sure, I could do you a favor, depending on what it is Eclipse: Could you get it so I get out tomarrow. And In doing so. I can take you out for lunch. Jayla- I can do that, it might be a little, but I could do that. Also, you do not have to take me out for lunch Eclipse: Well I'll s....o.......arrooow... -the mind conversation was dissconnected- Jayla- *confused, next thing she knows, she sees she back at where she was, before the mind conversation, being poked* Chase- *poking Jayla* Eclipse: -asleep in his capsule- Jayla- *ends up hitting Chase in the head with the notebook* Knock it off Bruder(German;Brother) Chase- *stops* What are we gonna do with the capsule? Researcher: Jayla, Chase. You two are in charge of him. When he wakes up one of you will have to take him to see how things have changed in the world. Jayla- *nodds* Chase- I shall teach him about the tomatoes...*serious face* All: -falls in anime style- Chase- What? *le then smacked in the back of the head by Jayla* Jayla- Idiot Dinner Date -the next day- Jayla- *in her alternate attire, silently being silent, due to her somewhat akwardness* Eclipse: -grabs her ehead from behind- Boo Jayla- *slights jumps from that, her being surprised* !! Eclipse: -laughs- Hey, Thanks for letting me out. Jayla- Y-Your welcome *still a bit stunned from the randomly behind grabbed from behind* Eclipse: -sits in frout of her- So what's happened around here Jayla- Well, so far theres been more attacks around the areas, but I'm not so sure if you would want to hear that..Hmm*she ponders for a few moments* Where to start off...Well, things have changed, more crooks, thives, shootings, almost everything has increased. Eclipse: But how can that be? I thought that Boom's Military and OmegaCorp would see that they would be the law enforcemnts on Mobious Jayla- Well, they are..but crimals these days know how to get away witht that stuff as easy as breaking a tooth pick. That is, most crimals. Eclipse: M-most? What do you mean? Jayla- Now, some crimals are actually caught, but most of them can get away with it. Speaking of which, I think I've caught a few of them trying to sneak into here...*she gave off a sigh* Eclipse: I think a midget was trying to cop a feel on that lady over there. Jayla- W-What? *gets confused* *looks around a bit* Eclipse: -walks over to him and picks him up.- Where is the Police Station? Jayla- Over here, *leads* The Police Force? Category:Sonic Verse